


Only me.

by playak11



Category: Ali Krieger - Fandom, Krashlyn - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, ashlyn Harris Ali krieger - Fandom, orlando pride - Fandom, woso
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, krashlyn heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playak11/pseuds/playak11
Summary: A little late from Ali's birthday but I've been working on it in between work. I'll post another chapter soon. Let me know if you enjoyed ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Ali had just landed at MCO when she felt her stomach start doing the flips that they always did when she was about to see her girlfriend again for the first time in a week. She was already smiling wide and willing people to move out of her away just a little faster. She had strong, tattooed arms that she wanted to be enveloped in. She sent Ashlyn a quick text that she's just landed and making her way off the jet. Once the path cleared, she ducked her head and walked quickly out of the terminal. She knew Ash would be waiting for her at baggage claim so she put a little more pep in her step, trying not to draw attention to herself. Cinnamon orbs met hazel and the butterflies in her belly turned to fire. Her smile got impossibly wider when she saw that Ashlyn had at least 2 dozen roses, a big black "33" balloon and a poster decorated with her name. She jogged to her pushing the poster out of the way and jumped into her arms. She buried her face in the familiar smell, and sighed. She placed discreet kisses up to Ashlyn's ear and whispered with hot breath, "god I missed you so much babe". She kissed her ear then her cheek then her jaw as she pulled back to look into her favorite eyes. Ashlyn gave her birthday girl a chaste kiss. "I missed you too kween. I'll grab your bags and we can get going baby." She tried to turn to get Ali's bags, but Ali held on tight. "Don't let go of me thoughhhh" she whined. Ashlyn chuckled and held her girl tight to her side. "Never baby." Finally Ali's bags made their way around the carousel and they were off to the jeep, walking so close they were almost tripping. For the first time in a week, Ali was on cloud 9. 

They rode home in a comfortable silence. Ashlyn knew Ali was upset about being benched the entire tournament, she knew she had seen the interview with Jill Ellis where Jill stated she knows what Ali can bring and she knows that Ali is upset about that. She won't pressure her to talk about it, though. She will let her girl come to her when she's ready, and like always, she'd be the strength she needs to carry on. For now, they were happy to be breathing the same air again. Ali clung to Ashlyn's hand. One hand intertwined with Ashlyn's across her lap, and the other wrapped around her keepers (huge) bicep. She consistently left kisses to Ashlyn's shoulder, leaving her lips there occasionally and just breathing in Ashlyn's scent. When they pulled into their driveway, she let out a content sigh. "Get your roses babe and I'll bring in your bags" Ashlyn said after grabbing Ali's face with both hands and leaving a lingering, passionate kiss to her lips. "Mmm wait one more" Ali said tugging Ashlyn by her shirt. Ashlyn leaned back across the console and gave her a soft kiss, tugging Ali's bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled away staring at her lips. "Get your cute cougar ass inside. I need you to see how much I missed you..."

Ali felt the familiar heat, her core doing the twitch it does when she knows she's about to get fucked right by her woman. She stumbled out of the jeep and went inside. She put the roses on the entry way table and gasped as she finally looked up. There were roses everywhere. Ashlyn had lined a walkway for her, she had strategically placed bouquets of roses on the tables, on the fireplace. Every. Where. There had to be at least 15 dozen roses. If not more. There were soft candles lit amongst all the bouquets creating a very ambient light and romantic atmosphere. Her hands were still over her agape mouth when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, and soft lips against her ear. "Happy birthday, beautiful." Ashlyn stepped in front of Ali, lightly grabbing her hand and leading her further into the oasis. At the dining table were more candles, roses plus a bottle of wine and dinner. Ashlyn had paid a chef to come to the house and prepare them a meal. She had left to pick Ali up as he was finishing, and he plated it for them when she texted him from down the road. It was fresh, and smelled wonderful. Ash pulled Ali's chair out for her, but before Ali sat, she kissed Ashlyn with all she had in her. She kissed her with the love she felt, the love that Ashlyn showed her. She kissed her to convey that she falls more in love with Ash every single day. She kissed her because at that moment, everything in the world was right. It was perfect. "Thank you so much for this, Ash. I love you more than anything else in the world. You're so good to me, baby. So fucking good. I'm the luckiest woman alive." She kissed her again, this one quicker but still soft. 

"I love you, too Alex. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You deserve all that's good in the world." She kissed her forehead and went to sit across from her love. She poured them both wine, and they dug in. Ali decided to get through the heavy conversation. They talked about Jill Ellis, they talked about Ali's fitness, Ashlyn cursed Jill for making Ali question her worth. She told Ali that she believes in her, that she knows she still has another World Cup in her, she told her she has faith in holding a NWSL championship trophy next to her wearing purple. She told Ali exactly how she felt and it made Ali tear up from all the love and conviction in Ashlyn's voice. Ali believed Ashlyn. Ash was the only one who would tell Ali without shame or embarrassment how she felt. Ashlyn was the only one in the entire week who was able to spark the soccer fire she always felt in her bones again. Jill had squandered that fire, but Ashlyn wouldn't allow her to keep it out. In that moment, Ali knew. She always knew, but now, when she was at her worst just an hour ago yet in the clouds now she knew she needed to tell Ashlyn she wants to marry her. No, she needed to ask Ashlyn to be her wife. She needed that irrevocable love, that devotion, that conviction, that faith every day for the rest of her life. She took a big gulp of wine then excused herself, saying she needed to relieve herself. Instead she rushed to her bag and grabbed the black David Yurman 3-row band ring that she had bought a month ago when she decided Ash would probably put Ali's career ahead of marriage. She held it in her hand tightly and went back to the woman of her dreams at their dining table. She walked to Ashlyn's side and sat in her lap. She kept it in a closed grip and used the other hand to caress her favorite face. She was looking deep into Ashlyn's eyes when her keeper leaned up and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Her tongue begging for entrance which Ali granted. As Ashlyn's tongue entered her mouth to explore, she also wrapped her arm around Alis lower back and pulled her down against her hips as she thrust upwards into Ali. Ali let out a soft moan as she tangled her free hand in soft brunette hair. She stood up abruptly and wiped her lips. Meanwhile Ash looked at her through dark hooded eyes until she realized that her girlfriend was fumbling, she was nervous, but why? She stood up and reached for Ali's closed fist, but Ali jerked her hand away. 

"Babe... what's wrong? If you're too tired, we can go to sleep..."

"No, trust me, I am not too tired to spend all night buried in each other..." she chuckled. 

"Ooook... then what is it? You're acting strange all of a sudden".

Ali looked at the ground then up into Ashlyn's hazel eyes. She took a deep breath then knelt on one knee. 

"Ashlyn, my love, my keeper, my soulmate.... I promise to love you every moment of forever. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" her hand shook as she held the ring out, glistening as it caught light from the candles. 

Ashlyn gasped then pulled her girlfriend up off the floor. She wrapped her up in a hug. 

Ali pulled back. "Wait what's going on you haven't answered me why haven't you answered me ash..."

Ashlyn cut her off with a kiss that stole Ali's breath, talking against her lips.. "yes, Alex, yes. A million times over, yes. I can't imagine being anything else other than your wife, Mrs. Harris" she smiled against Ali's lips. 

Ali's smile took over and she kissed her fiancé back. After a few seconds they couldn't kiss anymore because they were cheesing too hard. 

"Give me my ring, woman." Ash grabbed Ali's wrist from behind her head and allowed Ali to slip the band on her finger. She gasped again.   
"Alex, baby, this is beautiful." She held her hand up, ogling the band. 

Ali inwardly patted herself on the back and made a mental note to thank Kyle for his input. "It looks better on your finger, though fiancé."

"Ooo I like how that sounds, fiancé" Ashlyn kissed Ali quickly. "You know I haven't forgotten your rock. Matter of fact, I've had your rock for years. Like... pre World Cup."

"What?! Where is it?!" She smacked Ashlyn's shoulder. "Give your Kween her rock you maniac. My poor finger looks so bare. Come on babe have mercy on me."

Ashlyn laughed, "no way. I'm not giving it to you just because you gave me one. I've been waiting for THE perfect moment. I was going to make it the cherry on top to your birthday celebration. Trust me, you're going to LOVE it girl." 

"You're such a jerk." Ali pouted and tried to walk away from her girl. 

Ash laughed and pulled her closer. She kissed her pouty lips slowly. One kiss then pulled away to see if Ali was still pouting then on the second kiss she left her lips there waiting for Ali to kiss her back. She grabbed her girlfriends hips and ran the tips of her fingers from her hip bones down to her ass grabbing under both cheeks as she hoisted Ali onto the table. She heard her fiancé let out a light whimper so she kissed her again, this time pulling back with Ali's lip between hers, sucking lightly. She loved the way her lip swelled up at the attention it got. She was looking down at her favorite lips and bit her own. When she looked back to the cinnamon eyes, they were black. Ali's breathing had gotten deeper and she crashed her lips to Ashlyn's. She tugged Ashlyn between her legs by her waistband, running her nails across the skin on top of her boxer briefs. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths fervently. Ashlyn sat back in the chair, pulling Ali into her lap. They continued kissing as Ali started to grind her hips into Ashlyn's, moaning lightly at the friction on her clit. Ashlyn's hands roamed up Ali's thighs, underneath her shirt and to rub her nipples outside of her bra. Ali had her hands on Ashlyn's face in attempt to keep their lips attached until Ash pulled on Ali's tshirt to lift it over her head. Once Ali's shirt came off, she reached down between them and tugged Ashlyn's off, too. Ash quickly discarded Ali of her bra, and went straight to kissing down her neck to her collar bones and continuing their descent to her small breasts. She started leaving small kisses around her nipple then began to bite the skin leaving small purple bruises across Ali's breasts. She reached up to palm one as her face was pulled up to Ali's and she was met with a deep kiss, Ali's tongue finding its spot back inside of Ashlyn's mouth. Ash rolled Ali's nipple between her thumb and forefinger as they made out and Ali continued to grind her hips into Ashlyn's. Ali was moaning lightly and starting to pant from the humping because it was just the right amount of pressure on her clit. She pulled her lips back to let out a louder moan as she gripped Ashlyn's shoulders and rested her forehead against hers, eyes closed as she started grinding harder. Ashlyn knew her girlfriend was about to come in her Nike leggings so she roughly held Ali's hips against hers and started grinding her hips up harder and faster listening to Ali's breathing speed up as she let out louder moans. 

"Ahh ah fuck baby right there don't stop mmmm so close ash make me ah ah cum baby make me cum Ash" her nails were digging into Ashlyn's shoulders and Ashlyn pinched Ali's nipple while simultaneously thrusting upwards when Ali came with a shudder. She let out soft whimpers as she rode her high, her forehead still against Ashlyn's as Ash kissed her chest down to her nipples where she sucked a hardened bud into her mouth making Ali jerk her hips forward. 

"Baby I need more. I need you inside me." She pulled Ashlyn's hair until she let her nipple go with a pop and came back up to kiss Ali. Ashlyn stood up and walked a few steps where she could lay Ali back against their table. She put Ali's feet flat on the table after removing her leggings. She stood between her legs, running her finger tips down the insides of Ali's thighs and licked her lips at her girlfriends dripping wet pussy. She undid her jeans and let them fall to the floor then removed her tight briefs. Ali was biting her lip and trying to squeeze her legs together for relief as she stared back at her sexy, tight, tattooed fiancé. Ashlyn pulled Ali's legs back apart by her knees, 

"Keep your legs open, Alex. I want to admire what I'm about to take"

"God baby you're so sexy. It's all yours. Forever. You own me, Ash. Please take it..." Ali said as she trailed her own fingers down her stomach then to her wet pussy, dragging one finger across her slick clit. Ashlyn swatted her hand away so she brought it back to her mouth and moaned at tasting her own wetness. That was all Ashlyn could take. She took two long fingers and sunk them in Ali's core before pulling back and sitting on a chair across from Ali but still somewhat between her legs. She spread her own legs and started caressing her own wet pussy with the fingers that were just knuckle deep in Ali. Ali sat up on her elbows to watch her sexy keeper expertly bring herself to a quick orgasm. She rubbed her clit combining hers and Ali's wetness in tight fast circles until her body jerked. She didn't ride it out. She only wanted a quick release for the moment. She stood back between Ali's legs, leaning over her torso with her pussy pressed to Ali's and stuck her wet fingers in Ali's mouth. Ali happily sucked Ashlyn's cum off each finger individually while slightly grinding against her love. Without warning Ashlyn pressed two fingers from the opposite hand into Ali's pussy. She pushed in deep then withdrew completely before pushing all the way back in making Ali moan against her fingers. She went to her knees sucking Ali's clit into her mouth then releasing it to lap at the wetness gathered. She continued to push her fingers knuckle deep until it got harder to move in Ali's tightening pussy. She curled her fingers against Ali's sweet spot and pulsed her fingers there never quite letting off the pressure she was applying while she licked and sucked on her clit. 

"Ohhhh goooodddd yes yes yes baby fuck me you fuck me so good ahhh"  
Ali was moaning loudly and her hips were off the table as her hips erratically ground against Ashlyn's face. Ashlyn used her other arm to hold Ali's hips down then Ali's knees started to squeeze against Ashlyn's head and her hands went to the back of Ashlyn's head keeping her right where she needed her as she came hard with a scream. 

"Fuuuuck Assshhhlyn! God yes baby you make me feel soooo goood mmmm fuck fuck" Ashlyn lightened her pressure but continued to relentlessly stroke Ali until her legs shook against her head and it sounded like Ali couldn't breath. She withdrew her fingers and licked around her entrance then sucked her fingers into her mouth while looking Ali in the eyes. 

"Alex you're a goddess and you taste like heaven. I'll never get tired of doing that to you" she pulled Ali's hands so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Please don't get tired. I know I won't." She smiled and pulled Ashlyn into her to lay a soft kiss to her lips. "Shower?"

She hopped off the table and headed to the bathroom before Ashlyn answered so that Ashlyn had no choice but to follow. Once Ashlyn stepped into the warm shower, Ali pushed her against the wall and started kissing her with heat. She drug her hand down between their slick bodies and immediately drove three fingers up into her girlfriend, kissing her neck as she moaned out in pleasure. 

"Hell yes Alex just like babe"

The palm of Ali's hand rubbed Ashlyn's clit and she knew her girlfriend was hella worked up. It wouldn't take much more to have her cumming in her hand. She moved her fingers a little faster, curling them to hit Ashlyn's g-spot relentlessly.   
Ashlyn's knees started to get weak as she gyrated her hips against Ali's hand. Her head thrown back, pressed against the wall as Ali attacked her neck with open mouth kisses, and bites. When Ali bit down hard on her pulse point and pressed her fingers firmly on her spot, she came. 

"Uuunnnh yeah Alex you're so good baby so so good" she grunted and moaned softly as Ali brought her down. When she was content, Ali withdrew then put her fingers in Ashlyn's mouth. 

"See how you taste? It's my favorite." She bit her lip then stepped back under the water to wash her hair. Ashlyn grabbed Ali's body wash and started washing her girlfriend slowly as she washed her hair. She spent extra time rubbing soap on her nipples then pressed her thumb to her clit as she washed between her legs making Ali jump. Ashlyn giggled then pulled away to bathe her own body. They finished showering then Ali put on lacy panties and one of Ashlyn's button ups, Ashlyn put on a sports bra and boxers then they went to lay on the couch. Ashlyn pressed in the corner of the L sofa with her legs stretched out and Ali curled into her with her head on her chest. They both sighed. 

"This is my favorite place to be. Right here, at home, in your arms after we just had mind blowing orgasms. Only thing that would make this better would be coffee" Ali said as she kissed the underside of Ashlyn's chin. 

"Mine too baby. I'm so glad you're home. I had to watch shark week without you."

"Was it terrible?" Ali giggled, trying to be empathetic to her still a child inside keeper. 

"What? No. Shark week was great, as usual. I just picked someone off Instagram to snuggle with in your place" Ashlyn replied while leaning away from Ali avoiding the smack she knew was coming. 

"Oh really? How'd she do? Did she bring you a fresh drink each time she got up? Did she make you shark shaped chicken nuggets? Did she put your morning coffee in your JAWS mug? Did she...." Ali pressed her thigh between Ashlyn's legs, against Ashlyn's still hot core "....do this the way you like it..." Ali asked as she nibbled Ashlyn's jaw then soothed it with her tongue. 

Ashlyn let out a slight moan, "mm no baby. She wasn't shit compared to the real deal." Ash said as she pulled Ali by her ass successfully keeping Ali's thigh pressed to her center. 

"Good cuz only I can do the things you like. Only I can be right here." She whispered against Ashlyn's ear as she slid her fingers under Ashlyn's waistband and rubbed light circles on her clit. 

"Only you forever Alex. You're so good baby. So beautiful. I don't want anyone but you. You. It's always been you. It always will be, love".


	2. Mac to my cheese

Ashlyn held Ali close to her side, Ali's thigh pressed to her center and her fingers lazily drawing patterns on Ashlyn's clit. Ashlyn was giving Ali soft tongue kisses, neither of them rushing to get the moment started. Ashlyn kissed Ali then would move to plant open mouthed kisses on Ali's neck then would move up to her jaw then back to the soft lips on her favorite face. She moved to unbutton her shirt that Ali was wearing, one button at a time, caressing the angelic skin that was revealed after each button. Once she had it unbuttoned, she leaned down and caught a nipple in her mouth. She sucked it lightly then flicked her tongue across it until it was at a point then she moved to the other nipple. Ali's fingers were tangled in the short brunette's hair, and she was arching her back to egg her fiancé on. She sucked in a breath between her teeth when Ashlyn bit her nipple lightly then pulled back with it in between her teeth. 

"Shit yes babe I love your mouth" she moaned softly. She pulled Ashlyn by her hair to bring her back up to her face kissing her with more heat. She pushed her tongue in Ashlyn's mouth loving the way they danced inside her mouth. Ali had removed her fingers from Ashlyn's clit and was pushing Ashlyn's sports bra up. She got it over her breasts and left it bunched up on her chest when she went straight to palming the perfect small tits. She kissed down Ashlyn's defined jaw to her neck then to her chest pressing a kiss on her sternum as she rolled Ashlyn onto her back. She sucked each nipple then went back to kissing her girlfriend with her thigh pressed firm in between Ashlyn's legs while she straddle one of Ashlyn's strong thighs. As she kissed her she starting grinding her wet pussy on Ashlyn's leg making Ashlyn moan at the wetness she felt there. They continued to kiss pulling back often to bite each other's lips and neck or to let out moans

Ashlyn was guiding Ali's movement with her large hands on Ali's hot ass. She pulled her tighter to her leg then drug her up then back down making Ali break from the kiss to moan loudly. 

"Gooddd you're going to make me cum baby... you know my body so well" she breathed into Ashlyn's ear as she held onto the back of the couch for support. Ashlyn continued her ministrations until she was certain Ali was about to cum then she lifted her effortlessly by the waist so she was standing next to the couch. Ashlyn stood up quickly before Ali could protest and removed the shirt Ali was wearing then she drug her fingernails up the inside of Ali's thighs to her soaked thong. 

"Alex you're soaked. Is that what I do to you baby? Does the thought of me fucking you really get you this wet?" She pressed her thumb to Ali's clit as she kissed her neck and spoke into her ear then bit down on her ear lobe. 

"Yeesss Ash it's all for you. You make me so hot baby fuck me please fuck me Ashlyn..." Ali begged as she tried to grab Ashlyn's wrist. 

Ashlyn just smiled then kissed her girlfriend quickly before kissing down her body to remove her thong with her teeth. 

"I will Alex. I'm going to devour this..." she said as she kissed Ali between her navel and pussy, running her hot tongue on the sensitive skin there. 

She laid back on the couch and pulled Ali to straddle her face. She wrapped her arms around the outside of Ali's legs with her hands on her hips to pull Ali snuggly to her face. She sucked Alis clit into her mouth, running her tongue all over the engorged bud making Ali arch her back to where her head nearly rested on Ashlyn's bent knees. She gripped her keepers hands as she tried to hold on for the ride. 

"Ooooohhhh fuck mmmm right there baby" she moaned. She was already shaking, the way Ashlyn's mouth was attached to her clit, the way her big hands held her tight against her mouth not letting Ali move even a centimeter away, the way Ashlyn was looking up at Ali, watching her come undone on top of her. Ali dug her nails into Ashlyn's hands. Then she moved to wrap her hands in the short hair then she moved back to Ashlyn's hands. She tried to grip onto something settling on Ashlyn's wrists. She was so close. Her head thrown back, her back arched with her nipples in the air, her mouth open, and her hips quivering. She felt the orgasm in her toes, in her belly, in her core. It was everywhere and she was about to explode. 

"Oh my gooood Ash fuck fuck fuck mmmmm don't stop please don't stop baby fuck yes mmm mmm ahhhh" 

She was moaning so loudly she didn't recognize her own voice and all of a sudden the impending orgasm took over and her hips started to grind into Ashlyn's face as she came apart at the seams. She shook and convulsed, but Ashlyn held her tight. She made her girl ride the waves and she loved the view. Ali in the throes of the pleasure she was giving her would never get old. When Ali pushed on her forehead and raised her hips only then did Ash let up. She didn't let her all the way up though. She ran her tongue from her clit down to her entrance to gather Ali's come on her tongue, moaning at the sweetness and the amount that was there. Ali's body jerked as she was still sensitive but she ran her fingers through Ashlyn's hair lovingly then leaned back to put her hand in Ashlyn's briefs. She smirked at how wet Ashlyn was. 

"Did you like the show babe? You're so wet and ready for me" she licked her lips watching Ashlyn lick the wetness off her thick thighs. 

"You're a fucking goddess Alex. Of course I loved the show. Now touch me... please beautiful" she begged then went back to the wet pussy still straddling her face. She put her tongue deep into Ali's entrance and proceeded to fuck her slowly with her strong tongue. 

Ali moaned lightly then reached back to rub Ashlyn's wet pussy. She ran her fingers up and down on her clit til Ashlyn was practically fucking the air with her hips as she tongue fucked Ali then Ali shoved two fingers knuckle deep. It was an awkward angle so Ali knew she had to get her fiancée off quick. She moved her two fingers in and out of Ashlyn in a cork screw motion until Ashlyn pulled her tongue out of Ali to moan. 

"Yeeesss Alex so good baby don't stop" Ashlyn sighed out. 

Ali slid down Ashlyn and removed her briefs. She didn't waste any time and started flicking her tongue across Ashlyn's clit. She pushed her fingers back in and applied consistent pressure to Ashlyn's gspot as she sucked on Ashlyn's clit making her hips grind up into Ali's face. 

"Fuuuck mmmm fuck you're so amazing Alex don't ever stop babe" she was moaning loud enough for the neighborhood to hear. 

Ali smirked against Ashlyn's clit loving the praise Ash was giving her. She pressed harder to her sweet spot and kept doing tight patterns on her clit til she came unwound, shouting expletives into the air with her toes curled and her hands in Ali's hair. 

"Ohhhh fuuuuck Ali yes yes yes mmmmm Alex damn it so sexy baby I'm so in love mmmm fuck"

Ali cleaned her up then chuckled as she kissed a nearly passed out Ashlyn. 

"Mmm more kisses babe" ash grabbed her face "and why are you laughing" she leaned up to kiss her softly. 

"I'm laughing at you because you make me feel like I invented sex when I go down on you" she giggled then pressed another kiss to Ashlyn's lips. 

"You make me FEEL like you did invent it woman. You're going to be the death of me." She laughed and she tugged Ali to lay on top of her. 

"I learn from the best. You're pretty spectacular down there too baby. I definitely got lucky."

"You got lucky huh?"

"Yeah. I mean you got a cute face, a cute butt, a nice body, nice car, got money in the bank, and you can eat pussy? Shoot. Lesbihonest goals hunnie". Ali laughed at herself. 

Ashlyn shook her head "that's all I am huh well if it means having you then that's what I'll be" she kissed Ali's head soundly before scooping her up to take her to their bed. 

They laid snuggled impossibly close for about 20 minutes when Ali picked her head up to kiss Ashlyn's chin. She brushed the short hair off Ashlyn's face and looked deep into her eyes. 

"You're so much more baby. You're everything. You're my fighter, my best friend, my rock, my shoulder to lean on, my future wife, the future mother of our children. You. *kiss* are *kiss* everything *kiss* Ashlyn Michelle Harris and I am lucky to get to go through this life with you..." she traced the side of Ashlyn's face lightly, still staring into her eyes. 

Ashlyn leaned up and kissed Ali softly then she pulled back to look into Ali's eyes. She held the brunettes face between her hands then pulled her down for another kiss. 

"You're everything too love. I'm the lucky one and I can't wait to be a mom with you. Let's get some rest, Alex. We celebrate you tomorrow. I love you. Forever. Always. Mac to my cheese." 

Ali giggled then nuzzled her nose into Ashlyn's neck before placing a light kiss to her pulse point. 

"I love you too dork."

They fell into an effortless sleep, wrapped tight, sharing the same air. 

Tomorrow they'd spend the day celebrating Ali's birth, tonight... it was a celebration of the love they feel deep inside for one another.


End file.
